Celebrate
by skwirelygurli
Summary: Blaine seeks the help of Kurt to celebrate the holidays. Klaine.


**Celebrate, a Glee fiction**

**I do not own Glee. Leave prompts and reviews!**

_January first, New Year's Day._

Kurt rolled over on the couch. He extracted his phone from his pocket. Three in the morning. Last thing he remembered he was watching the ball drop with Finn and Carole. His dad had gone to grab another cup of coffee and Carole was calling out that the countdown was starting. He had closed his eyes for a second. A second became three hours. He frowned down at his now wrinkled shirt. He was too tired to get up and change. His phone buzzed in his palm.

"Happy 2011! May this year bring you more luck than last. xoxo-Blaine"

Kurt smiled at the sentiment. He didn't take the time to dissect the message, looking for clues of how he felt toward him (the obvious xoxo completely sliding past his radar) but rather sent a message back.

"Cheers to that. G'night.-Kurt"

With that he promptly fell back asleep.

_January twentieth, Penguin Awareness Day._

Blaine took a seat next to Kurt. He dug around in his bag, taking out a plush penguin. After smoothing down the hair he passed it to Kurt.

"Thank you?" Kurt held it up to examine it. A purple bow was wrapped around its neck. Another was pulled out. He held onto it.

Wes stood at the front of the room. "I was thinking of a song we could do. But first I have to ask. What the heck is with the penguins?" Kurt faced Blaine. He himself was a bit curious.

"It's Penguin Awareness Day." He looked around the room. "I probably should have brought more penguins."

Nick elbowed Jeff. "So they have soul mate penguins but can't see they're in love with each other?" he whispered into his ear. Jeff shrugged.

Once Blaine had explained how penguins mate for life and how they could see better under water and all the fun facts a Warbler would ever need to know about penguins they were seated in the corner. Wes took control back of the conversation.

Trent started humming the heartsong from Happy Feet. When some of the other members joined in, Wes gave up. It wasn't going to win them anything, but it was Penguin Awareness Day. And now and forever, Wes will be aware.

The next day he enacted a no toys in practice rule.

_February eleventh, Make a Friend Day._

Kurt was upset. His crush's crush wasn't him. He sat alone in the Lima Bean. A worker who had been wiping tables sat down across from him.

"Where's your friend?" Kurt looked up from his phone. He recognized the guy from his frequent visits to the coffee shop.

"Bathroom. He'll be out in a minute." He glanced to the door.

"Excuse me if this is too personal, but why aren't you two dating yet? I've seen plenty of couples in this coffee shop, but none like you two." He took his rag to a spot on the table.

"You mean gay? Because I am well aware that I am a minority." What could be taking Blaine so long?

"No. You guys are just really compatible. He knows your coffee order. My ex didn't even know my coffee order and we were together for two years. You better make your move." He saw Blaine approach the table. "Nice talking to you."

The worker got up from the table. "I leave you for five minutes to use the bathroom and you're already trying to replace me. I knew I should've forgotten my search for the soap and gone without."

Kurt shook his head. "Making a new friend. Now let's get our coffee." He stood and winked at the worker. It was so quick Blaine barely caught it. He ushered his friend to the end of the line.

Kurt took the advice and took the plunge.

_February fourteenth, Valentine's Day._

The patrons of Breadstix applauded the boys in blazers. Blaine hugged Kurt around the shoulders. He started to let go, thinking of his let's-remain-friends-so-I-don't-royally-screw-myself speech. Kurt grasped him tighter.

Blaine found he could like being single. As long as it involved Kurt being single with him.

His New direction friends swarmed Kurt. Blaine realized it was time to let go. He walked over to David and gave him a high five.

"What, no hug?" he teased. Blaine offered open arms to him. David shook his head.

"I'll be fine guys." He chose a seat next to Kurt. They crammed the six of them into one booth. Kurt's thigh rubbed up against Blaine's.

"You sure?" David asked, grabbing a menu.

"Positive."

_March third, I Want You to be Happy Day._

Blaine whistled a happy tune down the corridor. He entered the commons room and put his hand on Kurt's back. "Hey Kurt, do you know what day it is today?" He stuck his hand into his pocket.

"Thursday?" Blaine pulled out a sticker. I was a red shiny heart. He pealed the back off of it and stuck it on Kurt's hand.

"Yes, but it's also I Want You to be Happy Day. And I've decided to make it my mission to make you the happiest person in this room." Blaine tucked the paper back in his pocket.

"So sticking a shiny red heart on my hand is going to make me happy?" If that was the case, he would order a thousand, stat.

"I had a pink unicorn earlier, but Jeff stole it and stuck it on Nick. Apparently he celebrates the holiday too." Kurt caught a glimpse of the unicorn on Nick's blazer. "Now how can I make you happy?"

Kurt held his tongue from spluttering out a few nonsensical wishes. It wasn't like he was offering to live out one of his fantasies with him.

Then again, there was one. "Do you know where we can get some foam? I want to see the Warblers get ridiculous with a boatload of bubbles."

"I'll work on that." Blaine hoped he could find a way to convince Wes they should perform with bubbles without singing Rubber Ducky.

He kept his word. A few days later he hurled a ball at Kurt's head, all while dancing in a mess of foam.

Thank you foam machine.

_March thirteenth, Earmuff Day._

A pair of hands came up from behind Kurt's head. "Don't even think about it."

He hadn't even turned around.

"Oh come on, your ears look freezing." Blaine touched the red tips of his ears. He was right; they were cold.

"Blaine Warbler, I will not wear those earmuffs. They'll ruin my hair." Kurt held a gloved hand up.

"Kurt, you are riding in my car to get coffee, and I say that the state of your ears is much more important than what your hair looks like." Blaine unlocked the doors.

"Says the guy who wears enough hair gel to hide his curly hair." Blaine glared at him as he jabbed the key in the ignition. He handed over the muffs.

"Fine. Then I'll have to celebrate Earmuff day by myself. To think I came all the way over to your house to see your ears freeze." He adjusted his seatbelt.

Kurt put on the earmuffs. "You win." Blaine grinned. "Only because it is a holiday, and as you friend I am obligated to participate in every bizarre holiday you present me with."

"You're the best." Blaine backed out of the driveway.

"You better believe it."

_April second, P B and J Day_

Kurt sat at the table with his brother. He passed him a grape jelly sandwich. "Grape or strawberry?" he asked Blaine. Blaine stared off into the distance. He was imagining Kurt and himself in the park.

"Blaine, there's some jelly on your cheek." Kurt wiped it off with his thumb.

"Let me get that for you." He licked along the curve of Kurt's thumb. Rather than hearing sighs of pleasure, or ticklish giggling, all he heard was 'grape or strawberry?' A knife came his way.

"I'm sorry. I don't speak tongue." Blaine opened his eyes. His tongue was out of his mouth, licking the air. He sucked it back in.

"Grape please."

_April twenty eighth, Kiss Your Mate Day._

Kurt stacked his homework in a pile on his bed. He left to answer the doorbell. "You're going to like this holiday."

With no further warning, Blaine tugged Kurt toward the chilly door and kissed him. Kurt let him go on for a minute. He let go of the hair he had been toying with and grabbed his hand.

"As much as I enjoy this holiday, my feet are getting cold." They went to Kurt's room, where the neatly piled homework was demoted to the floor.

In the end, Kurt still had no idea what holiday it was. He texted him that night while doing his math homework.

"Kiss your mate day of course. I may have gotten carried away. : ) –Blaine"

Kurt had a new favorite holiday.

_May ninth, Lost Sock Memorial Day._

The apocalypse must be coming. Kurt's boyfriend was wearing socks. Not just any socks. Mismatched socks.

Blaine sat down to take his shoes off. At first Kurt thought the red and navy stripes were a figment of his imagination. Then came off the other shoe. A bright neon green sock blinded him. Blaine set the shoes aside.

"Why?" Kurt asked, directing his words at the feet.

"Today is Lost Sock Memorial Day. So for once I'm wearing socks." He beamed as though it was a big accomplishment.

"How's it feel?" Kurt tried to avert his eyes from the monstrosity.

"Extremely weird." His left foot rubbed across the top of his right.

"For the love of all things barefoot, take them off." Blaine obeyed. It wasn't every day his boyfriend asked him to take his clothes off, even if it was only his footwear. It was a relief to not have the fabric constricting his toes. He slid his sock onto his hand.

"I guess I could make sock puppets." He flapped his fingers like a mouth.

"Finn would love you for that." Kurt remarked. He was filled with way too much childhood wonder. Blaine took the sock off.

"Too bad I already have an awesome boyfriend." He flung the socks behind him.

And they too became lost socks on Lost Sock Memorial Day.

_May sixteenth, Love a Tree Day._

Kurt stood on the plastic chair in the McKinley choir room. He was looking out the window. Blaine's message vibrated in his pocket. He checked the clock, ten minutes until Mr. Schue shows up. He had learned that every Monday glee started five minutes late. He didn't know why, but suspected a red headed guidance counselor had something to do with it. It was obvious that the teacher had a crush, and if Mr. Schue took the extra five minutes to chat her up, Kurt would take the extra five minutes to look out the window.

Having been at Dalton for so long he had grown to miss the window. He was finally back, all to be interrupted. He opened the text.

"Today is Love a Tree Day." Kurt sat down to text him back. Mr. Schue came in a couple minutes later, asking for ideas for competition. Kurt waited as Rachel volunteered her ideas and Santana shot them down like en expert hunter. After practice he walked up to the tree outside the window and hugged it. A little bird family chirped from the nest above.

When he arrived at the Lima Bean, Blaine removed a leaf from his hair.

Kurt was embarrassed.

_June twenty third, National Pink Day._

Blaine cut the car engine, ending the continuous loop of Pink music. Raise Your Glass had played three times before reaching the mall. It reminded him of when they were practicing and he couldn't concentrate because Kurt was being incredibly distracting. Not that the make out session they had just completed had anything to do with it.

He lowered his pink sunglasses to peer at Kurt. He had convinced him to wear a pink shirt in honor of the day. It was a size too small, having sat in the back of his closet too long. Blaine did not find this to be a problem.

"Stop ogling me. We came here to shop, not make out like two Energizer bunnies. Even if we both are pink." He nudged the sunglasses back up his nose. Blaine opened door. He stepped out in his white tee shirt and pink jeans. Kurt followed him. Some teens at the door called them a few less than polite terms. He perched his glasses atop his head and entered the building. Maybe Pink Day had been a stupid idea.

Kurt put a quarter in the gumball machine in front of the store. A pink one rolled down.

Screw jerks. Today is Pink Day.

_June twenty ninth, Hug Day, Waffle Iron Day._

Kurt knocked on Blaine's front door. "You have a choice today," Blaine explained, letting him in. "Hug Day or Waffle Iron Day?"

Kurt's stomach growled. It was almost lunch time. The notion of being wrapped in Blaine's arms all day was tempting. "How about both?"

"You want to hug waffle irons?" Blaine led him into the kitchen. Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Alright. Both it is."

They got out the waffle iron and mix. Blaine coiled himself around Kurt's body. He went everywhere he did. It was a bit complicated, but Kurt felt loved.

"Blaine, I love you dearly, but how are the waffles going to make it into your mouth if your head is behind my shoulder?" Blaine reluctantly let go to eat his waffles.

He was washing the dishes when Kurt came back from the bathroom. Two arms enveloped him as he scrubbed their plates.

"Hug Day again?" Kurt nodded. Waffles were delicious, but so were boyfriends.

_July fourth, Independence Day._

Barbeque wafted through the air. Artie rolled up behind Kurt and Blaine. They were holding hands in front of the soda cooler.

"I hate to interrupt, but is there any root beer left?" Blaine turned around to face Artie.

"Sorry. Uh yeah, there's one right here." He passed it to him.

"To independence," he toasted with Artie. "How are the fireworks coming along? I hope they don't get rained out like last year."

"Weather is supposed to be good all night. Puck on the other hand, I don't know. I saw him lurking around the launching area earlier." Kurt nodded and Artie left.

"He's not going to hurt anyone, right?" Blaine shut the cooler.

"We'll make sure that he doesn't and everyone will have a happy Independence Day." Kurt began to walk toward Puck.

"Glad I can depend on you to make a safe Independence Day. Even if it is ironic."

"I can't have my favorite person explode, now can I?" He neared Puck. "Noah!"

Blaine sighed. "My hero."

_July twenty second, Hammock Day._

The sun was out, and Blaine was sweating. The air condition had broken and the only source of shade was underneath the tree in his yard. Kurt was supposed to be coming over with a hammock. He pillaged around the house for some old pillows. He couldn't find any, so he took them off the couch. He did manage to find a radio in the garage with his dad's tools. It was battery powered.

Kurt hung the hammock when he arrived. Blaine set the pillows on top and turned on the radio. The only problem was figuring out how to get on the thing. First he fell when Kurt got on. Then Kurt fell when he tried to get back on. He gripped onto the fabric and balanced his weight. Kurt successfully got on.

They stayed there until dinner. And that's when they realized they didn't know how to get back down.

"There is one way," Kurt observed, pushing Blaine off. Blaine grabbed his hand and brought him down with him.

Hammock day was not one of his favorites.

_August seventeenth_, Thrift Shop Day.

Kurt tugged his hat down with one hand. The other was securely wrapped in Blaine's. "This place is a madhouse."

"This is a sale. What do you expect, peace and quiet?" Blaine followed the flow of traffic.

"It's a thrift store. They shouldn't have sales." Kurt noticed a stain on the front of a shirt of the woman in line. Blaine scoffs.

"How else would we have enough money to buy stuff? We found a couch here for Wes's dorm." He stopped in front of a display of books.

"Who knows what could have happened on that. For all we know, someone could've been conceived there." Blaine wrinkled his nose.

"We'll take seat covers when we go to visit him." He scanned the back of a book and put it back.

"Oh my goodness." Kurt clapped a hand on Blaine's shoulder. He raced to a rack of bowties on the adjacent wall. He took the top one off and tried it on.

"How do you know nobody was conceived while wearing that bowtie?" Blaine teased.

"Be quiet." Kurt fluffed the bow and looked in the mirror. "Perfect."

_August thirtieth, Toasted Marshmallow Day._

Kurt snuggled deeper into the crook of Blaine's shoulder. His legs stuck out beside him, making a barrier between them and his brother. The fire crackled before them. Blaine stuck a marshmallow on a stick. It started to bubble.

"So how did Toasted Marshmallow Day turn into a party?" Kurt asked, taking control of the stick.

"It's amazing what Facebook can do." Nick threw a marshmallow at Jeff. He ducked and it hit Puck. Puck picked it up and threw it back at him. Jeff burst out laughing and the war began. A marshmallow hit Kurt in the cheek.

"Imagine if it was a s'mores party. I'd get hit with graham crackers and chocolate bars." Blaine dusted off Kurt's cheek. Kurt pulled his burnt marshmallow out of the fire.

He threw it at Nick's head, and didn't miss.

_September thirteenth, Fortune Cookie Day._

Having gone for Chinese food the previous night with Blaine, Kurt stashed his fortune cookie in his backpack. He cracked it open, reading its message.

"Today is going to be a great day." He crushed the cookie in his hand. The crumbs went in the trash. So far the day had been bad. Those purple pianos were giving him problems. Blaine greeted him at his locker.

It took a few seconds for his brain to catch up. His arms flung around him. He had transferred, for him. For them.

He rubbed the small slip of paper in his pocket. Maybe it wasn't such a terrible day.

_September twenty first, International Peace Day._

Kurt knew the world was far from peace. Blaine leaned against the bank of lockers and informed him of the holiday. "I'll celebrate peace when I can kiss you and not worry about who's watching."

"We're celebrating the future. What life could be like if everyone was at peace. We'll be Miss America." He waved with an eerily plastic smile. Kurt knocked his hand down.

"I don't know. We can barely keep peace in glee club." Blaine thought for a moment.

"You can wear your tiara when we do our homework tonight." Kurt struggled to say no. He couldn't do it.

"Deal."

_October seventeenth, Wear Something Gaudy Day._

He could not believe he was talked into this. Yes, his fashion could be a bit odd, but purposely gaudy? Blaine arrived early that morning with a hangerbag. He directed Kurt to the bathroom to change. He heard a screech, and Kurt's head suck out the door.

"You're kidding." On the hanger was a cheap, overly decorated off the shoulder piece. Blaine unbuttoned his gray sweater to reveal an equally gaudy shirt.

"Do with it what you may." Blaine looked to his watch. "You have ten minutes." The door closed and he heard Kurt call out to him.

"Bring me my black skinny jeans and cardigan." Blaine obeyed. A bare arm took them from him. He came out fully dressed.

"Only you could pull that shirt off." Blaine commented as Kurt hung up his other clothes.

"Well, you could too, but it'd be an extremely uncomfortable situation."

Blaine smiled. "Baby steps Kurt. Baby steps."

_October thirty first, All Hallows Eve._

"So Captain Holiday, how are we doing Halloween? We're too old to trick or treat." Kurt adjusted the cat ear headband on his head. His tail swished behind him.

"Passing out candy and watching scary movies." He set a bowl of miniature chocolates by the door. Kurt took ahold of his dog collar and read the tag.

'If lost, please return to Kurt.'

He looked to the clock. It was half past six, and the porch light was on. "Shall we watch the movies now?"

Kurt watched Blaine's short tail bounce with each step. He turned out the lights. At the scary part, both Blaine and Kurt ducked to hide in each other's chest. Their ears collided. The doorbell rang.

Puck stood on the other side with Shelby and Beth in a dragon costume. "Looks like somebody's been getting frisky."

Kurt straightened his ears.

_November nineteenth, National Adoption Day._

Rory was so glad to have met Kurt and Blaine. They encouraged him to do well. They refused to let him be the victim. He was like their baby duck.

It was a quiet Saturday morning at the Hudmel house. Kurt reclined in Blaine's lap, fingers running along his scalp. "We can't exactly celebrate the holiday today."

Kurt sat up. "Why not? We always do." He stopped thinking about ducklings with Irish accents.

"Neither one of us is adopted, nor are we old enough to adopt our own kid." He blushed at the idea of being a father with Kurt. One day he wanted to be.

"Then we'll adopt Rory. We've already taken him under our wing. But we won't have him call us dad. That'd be awkward." Kurt fell back into Blaine's lap.

"Agreed. He'll be like our baby duck." It was as if he could read Kurt's mind. "We should invite Rory over to celebrate with him."

"I don't have his phone number." Blaine dialed for Brittany, only to get her voicemail.

"I guess we'll have to tell him Monday." Kurt closed his eyes. He was now responsible for another human being.

He couldn't wait to be a dad.

_November twenty fourth, Thanksgiving._

Blaine passed the turkey to the right. Finn took off two pieces. Rachel tried not to grimace. Her dads eyed her from the adult side of the table.

"It was very kind of you to invite us to dinner." Mr. Anderson said while scooping out potatoes. "Normally we're stuck at her mother's house." Mrs. Anderson swatted at him. Rory sniffed from his seat.

"It all smells so wonderful. Brittany was just making Cocoa Puffs and cheese slices for me before Santana invited her over." He plucked a pickle off the tray in front of him.

"As if we'd let you be alone. I'm thankful for my friends and family." Carole patted him on the back as she set down the last dish of food.

"Can we eat now?" Finn poised his fork in his hand. Rachel grabbed his hand, blessed the food and released.

They dug in.

_December fourth, Santa's List Day._

"You know what tomorrow is?" Blaine held a bag in his hands. Kurt peered inside to find multiple old Disney movies.

"Getting ahead of yourself are you?" He turned on the VCR and stuck a tape in.

"Watch it. Today Santa decides if you've been naughty or nice." Blaine collapsed onto the couch. "It'll be Walt Disney's birthday. So I claim movie marathon." He fast forwarded the previews.

"So what does Santa do to naughty boys?" Kurt whispered seductively in Blaine's ear.

"Sentences them to clean the Cave of Wonders." Blaine started to play the movie.

"And the nice boys?" Kurt asked.

"Anything your heart desires." He tilted his head to Kurt.

"In that case, I'm hoping a little elf makes all my dreams come true." He poked Blaine.

"That knock toward my height got you on the naughty list." Blaine teased, eyes off the movie.

"My apologies."

_December twenty fifth, Christmas._

Burt found Kurt asleep underneath the Christmas tree. He bent down to his level and gently prodded him.

"Kurt, Blaine's here." Kurt opened his eyes and yawned. His arm collided with a tree branch.

"Such a wonderful present to find under the Christmas tree." Blaine helped him off the floor.

Kurt rubbed his eyes. "I snuck down here this morning to put Finn's presents under the tree. It was the only way to make sure he didn't open them early."

"Come on. Let's get you some coffee." Blaine wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"It's Christmas. I want hot chocolate," Kurt mumbled, half awake.

Blaine set two mugs on the table. "Okay Kurt. We'll have hot chocolate." He propped him up in the chair.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'll get the cocoa." Carole urged him to sit down.

"So what is your family doing for Christmas?" Burt asked from across the table.

"My parents went to the Philippines to visit my cousins." Carole presented him with a full mug. "Thanks."

"They left you home alone on Christmas?" Burt set his newspaper down on the table. Nobody should be alone on Christmas.

"They were supposed to fly back yesterday, but their flight got delayed. They won't be in until tonight." Blaine took a sip of his hot chocolate.

Kurt burnt his tongue on his own. "Dad, can Blaine stay with us until they get home?" He asked through the pain.

"I'd hate to impose." Blaine took an envelope out of his coat pocket. "I was only bringing Kurt his gift."

"Nonsense. Now take off your coat and celebrate with us." Burt picked his newspaper back up.

Blaine did as he was told.

After all it was a holiday.


End file.
